Violet and Silver
by BoomBoomCandy
Summary: Charlie wishes Willy to reenter the world. In wanting so, he calls for an interview. Cat is the reporter, lovely, creative. But she has a secret. Will this secret be the thing to destroy Wonka? Or make him love her? Rated for future chappys
1. The News

_Hello everyone! Um..well…this is my (tecnically) second fic, but my first I ever put up on fanfiction. I saw the new "Charlie and the Chocolate factory" and fell in ove with Willy. Who wouldn't? Anyway, I don't own Any characters from CatCF. I own only Cat, and in a way I don't own her either. Youll find out why in Chapter two! Please be gentle. Reviews are greatly welcomed! And tell me what you would like to read about! I got a plot already, and if it doesn't clash with the plot, I'd be glad to find a way to wriggle it in! Anyway…..Enjoy! AND REVIEW! Merci Beaucoup! PS: In the movie (if you've seen it) Willy has a flash back, showing grampa Joe worked for Willy 20 years ago. For the story, im changing it to about 10-15 years ago. Itll all work out, you'll see! . Based off the 2005 movie "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Directed by Tim Burton_

Chapter One: The News

She gazed up at the dark factory, leaning up against the iron gate. Smoke rose from the chimmney of the Wonka factory, and she wondered idly what it looked like inside, and how lucky the boy Charlie was to have got to live, him and his family, with the famous Willie Wonka. She stood up, straightening her black trench coat, a bit worn from wear, and turned to walk down the street. The snow was piled thick on the town, and the sidewalks were ladden with it. It reminded her oddly of a ginger bread town, covered with sugar and she giggled softly. She knew it was stupid that her, a woman of 26, to be imagining those type of things.But she couldn't help it. Being a writer, she loved thinking like a child, and even acted like one some of the time. It helped her to get into her work.

Walking down a small street, she headed to an old building. It was her home now, having moved out of her hell hole she called home back in California. Sure it was a nice state, but the people their were irritating. Besides, she liked this little worn down apartment building...It reminded her a bit of what her soul would look like if she could yank it out and mold it into architecture. Walking into the buidling, she smiled at Veronica. She could always count on Veronica, a lovely old lady who sat everyday, at precisly 4 pm, reading the newspaper in the front lobby. It was from her that she found out about that boy becoming Wonka's heir to the Chocolate Empire.

"Catherine! My dear girl, how are you!" Veronica smiled and waved Catherine over. She was becoming increasingly worried about this girl. She knew all about her wrightings, and how Cat despretly wanted to be an author. But it seemed her late nights and early mornings were finally catching up on her. The girls normally beautifully tan skin was pale, and her usual glistening silver eyes were a dull and worn out chrome. Her cloths looked slept in, and her long blue-black hair was in a rough ponytail, looking as if it hadnt been brushed. And she had left the apartment looking like this? Tsk-Tsk...

"Hello Veronica...Im fine. How are you?" Cat sat down next to the plump old woman

"Well, Im peachy deary. But you! You most definetly are far from 'fine'! Look at you, your a mess!" Cat couldn't help smiling. She loved Veronica dearly, even though she had only known her a few months. She was like a mother hen, watching over everyone in the building.

"Really, Im fine, just tired. I had a brain blast for my latest book, pumped out about half a story, then died. I thought id go for a walk, take in some fresh air, and see if i can get some inspiration." Veronica smiled at the girl...no, young woman, and nodded in understanding. She reached in her bag and pulled out a few coins, handing them to her.

"I know you dont have much money, and I think you need a treat. Go a buy a Wonka bar. I know how you adore them, and I'm sure the sweetness will make you think of something."

"No I can't I—"

"Youll take it, or I'll go buy the candy, and shove it down your pretty little neck for you!" She winked at Cat, and pressd the money into her hands. "Please Cat, for me?" Cat smiled and nodded, tucking the money away.

"But only for you!" She giggled."Well I best be off." She kissed Veronica on the cheek and stood. Veronica suddenly looked excited, her eyes bright, and a wide smile on her face. She looked positively bubbly.

"Oh Cat, one last thing. Since you got your phone disconnected, your boss called me. Hes from the newspaper right? Well, he said he got in touch with THE Willy Wonka! He said that Mr. Wonka is allowing a reporter to come into the factory and interview him and that little boy….Charlie Pail….Is that his name, deary?"

"Bucket, Charlie Bucket." Cat waited anxiously.

"That's right! My mind isn't as sharp as it used to be. Anyway, seems the little boy wants Mr. Wonka to get back out into the world, so hes asked for an interview! And you've been picked for the job!"

Cat stood and stared in shock. Her journalism job was merely a way to make ends meat, to keep her alive while she tried to become an author. Her boss had loved the work she had done on all her past colums…..but she didn't think she impressed him this much!

"Cat darling? Are you listening? You get to meet Willy Wonka!"

"I-I get to meet Willy Wonka? I GET TO MEET WILLY WONKA!" She yelled in joy, the color of her skin and the brightness in her eyes instantly returning. She couldn't belive it. After all these years wondering about the strange man behind the delicious candies, shell finally get to meet him face to face. She finally be able to see inside that factory! She had put the factory, and a character similer to Wonka, though she had no idea how he acted, and had only glimpsed him once when she stood outside the factory, watching the 5 chosen children enter the factory, in one of her stories. And how she depicted him made her want to despretly belive that's how he was. A bit strange, kind, deeply in love with making chocolate and bring smiles to other peoples faces. She was embaressed to admit, but she had a very small crush on the chocolatetier. He was attractive, if a bit pale.

"Oh Veronica thank you so much for the news! You look like a gray haired angle from heaven!" The pink cheeked lady laughed in delight when Cat hugged her tightly.

"Your boss said to be there tomarrow at noon, so dress nicely!" Cat nodded, then gasped

"Oh no! What am I to wear!" She heads towards the exit.

"Where are you going! You need SLEEP!"

"Yea, AND I need a new outfit, and a Wonka bar!" Veronica laughed herself blue.

_Me:Well? Yes yes? Good? Bad? Huh huh huh!_

_Willy: Your even weirder then I am_

_Me: AM NOT!_

_Willy: ARE SO!_

_:Sticks tongue out at him:_

_Me: Anyway…..review? Please: )_


	2. Nervousness and Surprises

_YAY! Here it is! Chapter two! Sorry it took me a bit, im getting started on another fanfic about Pirates of the Caribbean. My friends want me to write one, so I will. Anyway, my spell check isnt working, so if theres any grammer, spelling, etc. mistakes, please don't be angry! Just point them out in a review and I'll get them fixed in a jiffy! Also, it might be a while before 3rd and forth chappy. BRAIN BLOCK! Anywho….I own nothing, in a way not even Cat, you'll find out why… I wish I owned Willy Wonka….:Smile: But sadly I don't…Now, time to answer reviews!_

Sybl Angelkat: The argument is a mixture of me being thrown into the Eatable room with the already hyper Willy Wonka…..Craziness prevails! I will continue story untill the end! Hopefully!

Dpdbluechief:Yep, it is frustrating! Thanks for reviewing!

Kamyan: Thanks for the review…truthfully, writing Wonkas personality is HARD. I want him to be his wacky self, but also normal enough to be able to Woo a lady. We'll see how it goes!

VeganHippie: Thank you for reviewing!

Anyway…Onto the story! I continue this for those who review!

-------------------- Chapter Two: Nervousness and Surprises 

Charlie Bucket sat perched in one of the edible trees, watching in worry as Willy Wonka paced the grass below. He was nervous, Charlie could tell. After being alone so long, he guessed he'd be scared, too. Charlie wondered, as he watched Willy chew on a piece of mint leaf, if he did the right thing, talking Wonka into this interview with a reporter. He wanted Mr.Wonka to re-enter the world, instead of being locked up all the time in the factory. It just wasn't normal. But then again, Mr.Wonka wasn't normal, most of the time.Willy seemed oddly sad, as well. He never wanted to stay around Charlies parents when they hugged, or showed any type of intemacy. Could he possibly want that? Naw, not Willy Wonka. He was just uncomfortable.

Charlie shrugged and hopped out of the tree. He knew Willy was also worried about the reporter being a spy. Very unlikely.

"Mr. Wonka, PLEASE! Calm down. You weren't this scared when you welcome us into your factory a few months ago." Willy looked down at his heir.

"My dear boy, it took me 3 years to gather the courage to do that little stunt. What were doing we planned in less then a span of a week!" Wonka continued his pacing. Charlie was a bit shocked. He wasn't used to Willy's few sudden bursts of normalcy. And when he was, it was only when he was worried, stressed, or depressed. And he was all three of those a lot lately.

"Willy, if you don't want to talk with the lady, I can call and cancel." Wonka shook his head. He didn't want Charlie to know that the reason he was nervous was because it was a woman, not that she was a reporter. He hadn't been in the presence of a woman since the factory aloud the kids in. And he didn't count that wretched girls mother as a woman.

"No, no. Its much to late. She'll be here soon." Charlie nodded and checked himself over. He wore his best Sunday cloths, though he was no match for Willy. He wore a dashing velvet midnight blue coat, reaching down to his waist. His white silk shirt was undone at the throat, showing pale skin. His tight black pants fit him perfectly, and his boots, engraved with ornate "W"'s, squeaked from being new. And his top hat,starched to stand up straighter then before, matched the blue of his coat. His cane, like normal, was filled with candy, top with what looked like a real, huge jawbreaker.

"Come now, Charlie. I belive the young woman is here"

"What? No It's only—"

An oompa-loompa appeared next to Wonka, tugging at his pant leg. They spoke quietly in that weird launguage before Wonka stood up.

"Come Charlie…." Together they headed to the entrance.

Cat froze up. She couldn't do it. She couldn't walk those last few steps towards the factory. Most people would think she was acting stupid, freezing up at the mere thought of meeing a _Candy Maker. _But they didn't understand. He was her inspiration. How a man could spend most of his life trapped in a factory was story potential. And she was finally able to MEET him. She couldn't belive her luck.

Finding her legs again, she headed towards the gate, looking up at the towering chimmneys. It was at the last moment, when she wasn't expecting it, that she got yanked off to the side, and pushed harshly down an alley way a mere hundred feet from the gate. She was pushed roughly against the wall, an arm pressed to her neck. Wonderful. Looking at the face, she cursed to see who it was. Rodney. Her fathers little spy on her. God, how she hated that man!

"Hello, Catherine. Long time, no see."

"Rodney, get your filthy hands off me!" Cat struggled in his grip. She hated staying so close to him. He smelled of stale cigarettes and old whisky. And he looked like crap. He was thin, hair tangled with dirt in it, and soiled cloths. He lived mainly for the cheap whisky her father paid him in.

"Your father is dissapointed that you havent contacted him in oh……3 years was it?" He grinned vicously

"Well, you can tell _Father _to kiss my ass! I don't work for him anymore! I hate him!"

"I don't think daddy dearest will be very happy hearing that," He growled at her. She coughed at his disgusting breath.

"What do you want, Rodney?"

"Your father said—"

"My dear boy, you can let go of her now." Cat turned towards the entrance of the alley way, and gasped at who she saw. Standing there, swinging a cane to and fro…..was her father,Slugworth. Rodeny let her go, making her knees go weak with the sudden fresh air. She glared up at her father.

"Stay away from me, Slugworth. I came here for a reason, to stay away from YOU!"

"Is this the thanks I get for getting you that wonderful interview job?" Cat stared in disbelife. She hated this man. He had ruined her life from the start. He had forbid her, as a child, to be with children who seemed lower then her. He especially forbid her from a poor boy she enjoyed being with when she was younger. He had braces on that covered his whole head. She knew him a few days, and hadn't a chance to learn his last name. And now he was trying to claim that he got her the job that she earned? Disgusting.

"What are you talking about, _Daddy. _I earned that job on my own." He snickered harshly, walking towards her. He gripped her chin tightly in his hands.

"Do you think you think you really are that great of a writer? You really are an idiot!" He shoved her away roughly, smiling.

"I should kill you. After everything you did to mom, Selphie, and me, a quick death would be mercy!"

"Watch your mouth, girl! You better listen good if you don't want your beloved mother and sister hurt." She stared in horror at him. Forgetting Rodney was there, she made a move to tackle her father. She was caught by the Whisky Man, and gagged on the sudden wind of ciggarettes.

"How could you! There your own flesh and blood!"

"I don't care. Now listen. I know all about you getting in to interview Willy Wonka. Its that mans fault that our sales have dropped." He pulled out what looked like a small microphone, camera, and wires from his pocket. "Put these on, your going to be our spy."

"Kiss my ass!" Slugworth walked forward and smacked her

"Language! Now, I want you to find out as much you can about Willy Wonka, his new heir, everything. And most important, I want you to find out about his recipes!" She trembled. This man wasn't her father. He wasn't her own flesh and blood. No man could be so cold hearted as to choose candy making over his family!

"Do it, Cat, or Mother and Selphie will be in an early grave." She glared in one last act of defiance, then her hope deflated like a red balloon.

"Give me the wires, Slugworth."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

--------------------

_Woah! Whoever would have thought that the candy buisness was so nasty! I hope Cat can get out of it. Read and review please?_

_Willy: Here she goes again…STOP BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!_

_Me: NO!_

_Willy:YES!_

_Me: NO!_

_Willy:YES!_

_:Pokes Willy in arm, causing him to pout:_

_Me: Whimpy….Anyway…Thank you to those who have reviewed!_


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Hello everyone! Im saddened to say that Im getting my internet turned off today. So I won't be reposting anytime soon. BUT! I will continue to write my story, and when I'm at my friends house I will repost! I promise! Im deeply sorry that I can't repost another chappy before I go, but its still not done, and as soon as it is, I'll run to my friends house and post it. I PROMISE! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, its because of all of you I'm even bothering putting up this authors note and willing to write more. You all are my inspiration and hope. THANK YOU!

Candace aka Bloody Vampiress

PS: i need a beta reader. Mine doesn't want to do it anymore, will someone e-mail me at beautifully evil5150 at yahoo dot com and tell me if they wish to do it. I'm going to be at my friends house ALOT this school year, lol. I had to spell it out because it wouldn't let me write my email. or review saying you want to that works lol theres an underscore between beautifully and evil. BYE!


	4. Meetings and Invitations

_YAY! I'm back! DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, so sorry it took so long to update. It's here now, yay! Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviews. I'd put personal thanks to each of you, but my comp had a virus and it deleted all my saved mail and documents on yahoo. GRR! Oh well, I'd like to say thank you to my Beta Reader, Kamyan :Huggles: Its because of her that there's no spelling mistakes, yay:Gives her a cookie and hug again: Tehe Anyway, my b-day past! I got tons of Wonka stuff, including a pillowcase,WOOOHOOO! And a poster, yay! AndI have the soundtrack. YES! Talk about inspiration. Also, sorry my chappies are so short...Anyway...READ ON!_

_------------------_

Chapter Three: Meetings and Invitations

"Hello. My name is Willy Wonka. And this is my heir, Charlie Bucket." Cat smiled warmly at the strange man, or as warmly as she could after what had just happened to her. Oh no, Slugworth wouldn't let her put the wires on her self. NOOOO. He let Rodney do it. She felt like she was going to be sick at any moment.

"My dear woman, are you alright? You're awfully pale." They stood in the main hall of the factory, her coat, gloves and purse lying on the floor. She had her writing pad in hand, along with a few pens and pencils in her front pocket. She really had no idea what to ask, the questions she had flew out of her head the minute she saw her father.

"I'm fine, just shocked at seeing the Candy Man in person," She stuttered. She held out her trembling hand, which Wonka took after a few moments hesitation. They shook, which lasted only a few seconds, then broke apart. "Well, my name's Catherine. You may call me Cat. I'm sure my boss informed you I'd be here. Yes I can see that he has." She took in their sharp dressed appearances.

Both nodded, and Charlie was relived that the way Willy had acted the first time they had met was merely a test to see which one of the children could be fine in a……strange situation. One had to prepared when dealing with oompa loompas. Yes, he was quite glad that Willy would be acting…..semi-normal.

They all stood in akward silence for a moment, when Charlie had an idea.

"Oh! Miss….?"

"Just call me Cat"

"Cat, would you like to have lunch with my family, Willy, and I? We can talk more comfortably." Cat nodded, her uneasiness ebbing away. These two seemed so nice. She didn't want to betray them…..but her family….

"Charlie! What a marvelous idea! Come Cat, Charlie shall lead the way."

As they walked down the long hall, Wonka kept stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye. She was very pretty. And she looked strangly familiar. Her eyes…..silver? His own eyes were peculiar, yes, the deep violet that they were. But hers were a bright and magnificent silver. There was only one other person he remebered having those color eyes……

_Flashback_

_A ten-year-old Willy Wonka stood facing the nine-year-old girl, a sad smile on his face. _

"_Please stop crying, Little Kitten. I guess its for the best. Your father wishes you not to be around me, and you have to obey, " He whispered softly, reaching forward and wiping a tear off her cheek with a pale thumb. She looked up at him, and instead of the intense silver her eyes normally were, they were a dark and stormy grey. _

"_I know I'm younger then you, Will, but I like being around you. I _want _to be around you." _

"_I want to be around you too, Kitten, but we can't……We'll find each other again one day. I can feel it in my braces." They giggled together, and kitten stood on tiptoe to kiss his shoulder, a ritual they started since, with the braces, she couldn't kiss his cheek. Yes…..they would meet again, she knew that….._

_End Flashback_

"Kitten….." Willy whispered softly to himself. Cat stopped walking and looked at him startled.

"How did you know my nickname?"

"That's your nickname? An old friend of mine had the same nickname..." She looked up at him, and suddenly noticed his eyes.

"W-William?" She questioned. They stopped dead now, just outside of the edible room. He gazed down at her curiously.

"You were the boy...the boy with the braces that covered your whole head." He nodded. This was her. The only girl in his childhood that looked passed the damn contraption on his skull and saw him. She was the girl with silver eyes.

It was then that Charlie notice the two had fallen back. He turned to see the two, Willy a bit taller then Mrs.Cat, gazing at one another like old friends. Maybe they were?

------------------

_Me: Yes, yes! Well? Good, bad? Review! PWEASE!_

_Wonka: Look, they won't review if you ask them._

_Me: Why do you always pick on me when I ask for reviews?_

_Wonka: Cuz it's annoying._

_Me: I wouldn't be talking if I was you..._

_Wonka: I'M NOT ANNOYING!_

_Me: ARE TOO:Duct tapes his mouth shut: He's so mean to me... Jeez...Anyway, review:Wonka rolls his eyes:_


End file.
